Some King of the Rock-Period
by spock4ever
Summary: Mulan gets caught off guard by that time of the month during training revealing her true identity to Yao.


**Some King of the Rock-Period**

Yao's POV

Today would marks our 45th day of training since we arrived at camp. It was getting close to time for us to leave for the front and the tension was visible in everyone's posture. That's why I was so surprised at first to see Ping doing a sort of strange hop shuffle with his legs pressed tightly together as he maneuvered his way back to his tent. I figured, whatever was wrong, maybe I could help, so I decided to run after him. Ancestors help me, I had to make up for all the trouble I caused him the first three weeks.

Mulan's POV

I was cursing myself as I shuffled back to my tent. How could I have forgotten I was due to start my period today? I guess the grueling training regimen I had been subjected to for the last few weeks had me more than a little distracted. The first time I got it at camp, I'd been there for barely two weeks and been totally prepared and hid it perfectly. This time it snuck up on me and didn't go quite as smoothly. It was a full hour before training was over when I knew I started and there was nothing I could do about but pray I wouldn't bleed through. At least I don't get cramps like so many of the other girls I know. That would make it even harder to hide my little monthly friend.

By the time practice was over, I had discreetly checked and realized I had in fact bleed through, jut a little bit right in the crotch. I was cursing myself as I shuffled back to my tent after training was finished. I was praying that everybody would leave me alone, but sure enough, Yao came running up behind me.

Yao's POV

When I finally caught up with Ping, I instantly saw what "he" was trying to hide in the fading sunlight. The small spot on her crotch had spread to the seat of her pants. At first I was confused but very quickly a wave of comprehension washed over me. Now how to begin this conversation…

"Ping," I ventured hesitantly, "Do you know how many sisters I have?" Now it was Ping's turn to look confused, but the confusion quickly changed to panic. "Seven," I continued without pausing for her to cut in. "First there were triplets, then May, then the twins, then little Li, never more than a year apart. That means that for four years, my house was full of more hormones and girl drama than you could possibly imagine. It also means I know exactly what that stain on your crotch means. Ping?"

"It's Mulan," she mumbled under her breath. She looked up, her eyes meeting mine. Are you going to turn me in?"

Poor thing. "Course not kid, you got spunk." Internally I laughed at the idea of Captain Shang finding out that a girl was the only one who managed to beat his little arrow challenge, not that Shang would be finding out any of this anytime soon. "Lets just keep this between you and me. I'll do my best to keep the guys off your back. Let me know if you need any…help…with anything."

Mulan's POV

I walked away from the encounter with mixed emotions. On the one hand, my secret was out. On the other hand, I have somebody on my side to help cover for me if I get in trouble. Thinking back to what she had learned about Yao over the last few weeks, he seemed like someone who could keep a promise. If not, she smiled thinking back to the night at the pond, he also had a certain personal motivation to keep her secret.

Yao's POV

Some king of the rock. I didn't realize it at the time, but now I am completely humiliated. I have revealed myself in all my manliness to a teenage girl. I should have just backed off when Ping wanted to swim away, but no, Ling and Chien Po just insisted on sneaking up on "him" and I did nothing. He had earned our respect, why didn't we just listen? Oh well, I sighed. At least she can't tease me about it without revealing her own secret to the rest of camp.

After the Battle…

Yao was more worried then anyone when he saw the slash in Pin's side. Wounds meant doctors and undressing which in Ping's case, he knew could lead only to certain death. He knew his only option was to talk to Shang and give him a little more time to process this new information. Shang was pacing outside the medical tent. Yao tapped him on the shoulder. (Much easier said than done given the height difference)

"I need to talk to you, alone," Yao hissed in Shang's ear. Shang was grateful for a moment of distraction. He was so anxious about Ping's condition. The boy had impressed him greatly in the last few weeks and saved his life not hours before. How could he repay a debt like that? Together they stepped behind the tent.

"There's a lot you don't know about Ping," Yao spoke quickly but clearly, "Starting with the fact that he…she…is a girl. Her name is Mulan. You are the commanding officer; you are going to have to deal with the fallout when that gets revealed to the company in a matter of minutes.

Shang was stunned but his curiosity quickly got the better of him. "How did you find this out?" he asked suspiciously.

Yao cringed, "Let's just say she got caught off guard by a certain monthly issue back in training and I caught it before she did." Both men blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Shang asked. "You know the law."

"We'd all be dead if I had, but honestly, I don't know. It just seemed like there was something special about her." Shang shrugged seemingly satisfied with that answer. He returned to pacing in front of the tent processing all the new information presented to him.

Hopefully, Yao thought that if they all survived this endeavor, Mulan would appreciate his help and discretion. Hopefully this would mean she would keep a certain story regarding an evening bathing in the pond to herself.

Some king of the rock.


End file.
